


非典型性恋情

by wangxi_cuo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 然访 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxi_cuo/pseuds/wangxi_cuo
Summary: 反向abo设定omega不发情发情的是alpha发情时难缠变哭包





	非典型性恋情

这一天的下午一直在淅淅沥沥地下雨。高访把沾在羊毛大衣上的雨水拍掉一点，走进了街角的一家酒吧。有个男人向他挥挥手，高访走过去，坐到了他对面的位置。

高访认识他有大半年的时间了，并没有正式地聊过彼此之间的关系，但无论对方把自己当什么，当他决定正式结束这个关系的时候，仍然觉得有必要当面做个了结，这是做人最基本的礼貌。

男人瘦瘦高高，长得还算不错，但高访看着他，总觉得他此刻的面貌有点模糊，或许因为他是个beta。Beta大多给人一种中庸的感觉，高访曾经是喜欢这一点的。他现在想来，觉得自己或许是受了舆论的影响。

在他十五岁那年，太阳系发生了一次异动，南北半球的磁极随着太阳黑子磁场的逆转而相应发生了倒转。全球通信瘫痪，电网异常，世界陷入一片混乱。各国都进入紧急预警状态，集中全部力量应对危机，最终耗费了几个月时间才恢复了秩序。但当机器都正常工作之后，人们逐渐发现了这件事带来他们自身的负面影响。曾令omega们苦恼的发情期消失了，取而代之的是alpha们时不时地变得粘人--他们发情了。

这个变化对alpha们来说是致命的。年轻的高访曾在新闻里不止一次地看到处于发情期的alpha在大街上一边哭一边跌跌撞撞追着omega跑的悲惨情状，有几个一不小心摔了跤，眼看追不上了，索性绝望地坐在地上，对着天，歇斯底里地哭得像个小孩。不定时的发情期让他们迅速失去了曾经绝对的统治性地位，舆论甚至一面倒地认为alpha已经成为了社会动荡不安的潜在因素。现如今，世界基本被beta主宰，各国首脑无一例外是beta，大量的alpha在发情期间因为各种原因被抓捕。剩下的beta和omega们自由无负担地交配，生育率持续走低，似乎到处四海升平，洋溢着一派伪善的祥和。然而随着年龄渐长，高访慢慢开始觉得，这一切或许都是一场阴谋。

高访自己是omega，也是为数不多的种群。他成人之后交往过的，做过炮友的，毋庸说那些暧昧不清的，统统都是beta。都是你情我愿的状态，大家闲来无事聚一聚，波澜不惊地打个炮，然后各自散去，一切都仿佛有程式可寻。本来对他来说这应该是最完美的状态，毕竟他是一个十分怕麻烦的人，可步入而立之年后，他的想法突然变了，他自己也说不清是什么原因。他开始厌倦beta的随性，他们对人对事暧昧的态度，甚至厌倦了总是默许他们予取予求的自己。

男人听高访说了一番话之后并没有太大的反应，喝了一口酒后平淡地问他：“那你今天还去我家么？”

高访一愣，不禁觉得有些好笑，嗤了一声后摇了摇头。对方显然对他特地来说分手产生了误会。他忽然觉得有点倒胃口，从皮夹里抽出钱，垫在自己的酒杯下面，没有留恋地走出了酒吧。

酒吧的后门通向一条细长狭窄的小巷上，光亮从小巷的尽头照进来，到高访的脚下已经十分暗淡。他借着一点微光，走在潮湿的小路上，远处传来消防车的声音，大概哪里又出事了吧。

消防车的声音慢慢走远后，他才听到一阵轻轻的呜咽声，像是受伤的小动物。高访望向发出声音的地方，有一团东西蜷在那里，看体积绝不是小猫小狗，倒像是一个人。

走近一看，黑暗中果然有一个人抱着膝盖蜷缩着坐在那里。他发出的声音介于哭泣和呻吟之间，似乎因为什么未知的原因而十分难熬。

高访蹲下身去：“你没事吧？”

坐着的人抬起一点头，借着手机的微光，高访看到一个年轻的男孩，狭长的丹凤眼，鼻梁很高，看上去有点凶相。只是这会儿他整个眼眶都是红的，眉头紧紧皱着，样子十分痛苦。他的眉眼十分凌厉，高访从来没有在身边的beta里看到过这样的长相。联想到他在新闻里看到过的alpha，他忽然明白过来，这个男孩是个alpha，还是个正在发情的alpha。

高访不由得一惊。在现在的大环境下，许多父母害怕小孩将来吃苦，在他们露出分化成alpha的端倪时就对他们进行化学阉割，把他们生生拗成beta。可这男孩的父母不知道干什么去了，不但由着他分化，还让他沦落到在大马路上发情的凄凉处境。

发情的alpha非常难缠，高访并不想自找麻烦。他犹豫不决，正准备站起身来，男孩忽然猛地一把抓住他的裤管，带着哭腔道：“叔叔，别丢下我……”

好奶的声音。

高访一怔，忽然就心软了。他蹲下来，顺了顺男孩的背，四下张望一下，确认没有别人，便把他从腋下架了起来。他把自己的大衣披到他身上，男孩体格很健壮，却整个人都在瑟瑟发抖。高访搂着他一路走到停车场，把他塞进了车里。

一坐进去，高访就闻到一股香甜的气味，他顿时觉得浑身都开始发热，下意识地一边四下寻找一边有点烦躁地自言自语：“哪来的牛奶味？”

瘫坐在座位上的男孩满脸烧红：“是我的信息素……”

“……”高访服气了。他是个omega，信息素是草莓味的也就算了。奶味的alpha，那也太丢人了……只是眼下的情况不容多想，他赶紧把车窗都摇下来，又解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣。好燥，再这样下去自己也要受不了。

男孩的手紧紧抓着身下的座椅，似乎一直在努力克制。高访解领带的瞬间，大约是透出了一点体香，他忽然着了魔似的扑了上去，紧紧抓着高访的胳膊，滚烫的脸胡乱蹭着高访的胸口：“叔叔你好香好漂亮，你是omega对不对……”

高访暗叫一声不妙，自己犯了个严重的错误。他手忙脚乱地把他推回到座位上：“别这样，我开不了车了……”

高访得知他叫沈浩然，在附近的高中上学。车一路开，沈浩然的状态越来越不好，高访往边上瞥了一眼，顿时因为眼前看到的一切更觉得燥热难耐。沈浩然整个人已经处于混乱的状态，校服衬衫衣襟全开。他的胸肌几乎大得和年龄不符，下面子弹一样整整齐齐的八块腹肌，即便弓着身子也毫不含糊。他低着头，眼神迷茫地看着地上，胸口一直剧烈地起伏。

高访用力地咽了口水，赶紧别过脸去。沈浩然忽然拉过他的手按在自己裆上。手心触碰到的温度烫得惊人，高访想抽回来，却竟然完全抽不出来。高访束手无策，只能趁着红灯的时候，赶紧凑过去给他一个吻，想安抚一下他燥乱的情绪，他像沙漠里终于喝到水的旅人，呜咽着贪婪地捧着高访的脸，用力地吮着他的舌头。红灯转绿的时候，高访吃痛地退回来，连舌系带都被吸得隐隐作痛。

一路七歪八扭地终于到达了，高访扶着他进了自己的家。他一路上一直在想到底应该拿他怎么办，他有些害怕，潜意识里他知道或许只有一个答案，在他决定把他带回家的那一刻就已经决定了。

他让沈浩然坐在沙发上。他的身体被雨水淋透了，白衬衫湿淋淋地黏在身上，信息素像是烧得滚烫的牛奶一样汹涌而来，让高访忍不住打了个寒颤。他强压着自己也愈演愈烈的欲望，哑着嗓子哄他：“你去洗个澡……洗完了早点睡觉 ……发情期……很快就会过去的。”

沈浩然本来坐着，听到他说这话，忽然异常绝望，一把抱住了高访的大腿，头埋在他两腿之间，哭了起来。

高访瞬间乱了：“哎……你别哭啊……”

沈浩然哭得伤心欲绝，好一会儿才仰起挂满眼泪的脸，手顺势摸上了高访的屁股，一边揉着一边带着哭腔求他：“叔叔……我知道你是omega，你跟我做好不好…… ”

他的眼泪漱漱地往下掉：“我好难受……”

没有被标记过的omega和发情期的alpha共处一室，白痴也知道会是什么下场，竟然会犯这种错误，高访恨得想掐死自己。他的忍耐也已经到了极限，沈浩然的眼泪把他残存的一丝理智也冲了个干干净净。他猛地蹲下来，揪着沈浩然的衣领拉到自己面前，喘着气问他道：“你有经验吗？”

沈浩然吓了一跳，大概没有见过这么强势的omega，头像拨浪鼓一样地摇了摇。

高访用拇指的指根蹭了蹭他光滑的脸，捏过他的下巴，含住他的下唇，眯着眼放低了声音：“那我教你好不好……”

他们的故事仿佛这才开始。高访伸出舌头，和他的舌头热情地纠缠在一起，一齐双双滚到了床上。沈浩然着急地去脱高访的衬衫，可是扣子太过细小，他一时解不开又要哭起来。高访无奈撑坐起来，一面和他接吻，一面熟练地自己把衬衫解开，又帮他也把湿哒哒的衣服脱了，两个人终于赤裸相对。沈浩然的手指过高访清瘦的身体，让他止不住的颤栗。他的指腹粗糙，似乎有老茧一类的东西。

高访一手撑着床，一手握着他结实的侧腹，喘着气语调却不容置疑：“进来。”

 

沈浩然听话地小心翼翼扶着自己的生殖器抵着高访的穴口，高访的臀瓣之间流了不少水，刚才和他接吻的时候就已经湿透了，沈浩然硕大的龟头被滑腻的液体蹭来蹭去，高访窄小的后穴好像在和他捉迷藏，他努力了几下还是都还是滑到一边。

他急得悲从中来，鼻子抽了两下又哭了起来：“我插不进去……”

“别哭别哭。”高访翻身骑到他身上，弓起腰别过身，一边看着，一边扶着他的性器，自己慢慢往下坐。从来没有被填得这么满，他不禁吸着气抱怨道：“太大了……”

沈浩然的尺寸的确十分惊人，而自己又许久没有和人亲近，本该十分困难。可身体却不知为何似乎十分适应这庞然大物的侵入，甚至温柔地盘附上去，把对方紧紧包裹，吃得死死的，好像他本就该在自己身体里一样。

他不敢造次，撑着床板先是慢慢地上下移动，一阵酥麻的感觉，舒服得几乎不真实。沈浩然明明是第一次，可他的生殖器好像却有自己的意念般准确地袭击着自己敏感的每一处。高访的身体发软，越来越往下坠，沈浩然伸手稳稳地托住了他的屁股，让他完全脱力，自己用手帮着他上下移动。高访只觉得越来越热，胸口像有一团火要喷射出来，直把他逼到崩溃的边缘。他慌忙用手抵着沈浩然的胸口：“你慢……慢一点”然而年轻的alpha已经尝到甜头，根本不可能在这个节骨眼停下，反而捏着他纤细的腰，更快地往上顶跨。

忽然之间，高访猛地两眼翻白，“啊”的一声叫了出来，翘起的生殖器前端喷射出了稀薄的液体，把两个人都吓了一跳。怎么会这样？在他过去的性史里从没有前面不经抚慰自主高潮的事。他有些傻了，呆坐在沈浩然的跨上垂着眼，大脑一片空白。

沈浩然虽然没有经验，却也知道这意味这什么。他维持着两个人交合的状态翻起身来，把高访压在身下，加速向前挺动。高访还没从上一个高潮中恢复过来，却又再次兴奋，浑身颤抖，像通了电，身体深处一波波激荡的快意好像下一秒就会让他整个人尽数化为泡沫。

沈浩然一边顶一边说：“叔叔……我好舒服，原来做这件事那么舒服……”

高访张着嘴发不出声音，却觉得自己也是一样的。原来做爱是那么愉悦的一件事情，他怎么会想到。

身体适应得很快，沈浩然进到深处，已经顶到里面肉嘟嘟的细缝，他激动地在缝口逡巡试探，有一种强烈的冲动想要挤进去。

“叔叔……我想插进去……”

高访已经神志不清了。他也感到一种强烈的欲望，想让沈浩然粗暴地用力操进自己从未使用的生殖腔。这想法太可怕了。他摇着头，拼着自己最后的一点理智：“不行……不要……”

沈浩然失望的瘪瘪嘴，没有敢进去。但他已经快忍不住，又没有经验，居然在高访体内成结。高访躲过了初一，却没躲过十五，在长达数分钟的射精过程里无处可避，被一层强过一层的高潮逼得用力后仰，舌头紧紧抵着下颚，几乎昏死过去。

最终沈浩然心满意足地拔了出来，带出大量他自己留在高访身体里的体液。高访浑身是汗，大口大口地喘着气，忽然轻轻摔了沈浩然一个耳光，指着他道：“你下次再敢射在里面……”

刚刚才收住眼泪的沈浩然嘴巴一瘪又要哭出来。但没等他哭出声，高访就搂着他的脖子，咬住了他的唇珠。沈浩然十分精壮，浑身都是坚硬的肌肉，好像只有唇珠这一点是肥嫩的，叫人恨不得把他含化了。高访一时情动，一不小心说了真心话：“我看到你第一眼的时候，就很想干你了……”

高访最近的人生观发生了许多变化，冥冥之中他总觉得自己在等待什么。直到这一刻，他才有一种感觉，或许这个年轻alpha的出现，能帮他解释许多他想不明白的问题。

两个人不知疯狂了多少次，到最后高访的喉咙已经完全哑了，也射不出任何东西，他们才相互拥抱着睡去。牛奶味的信息素和草莓味的信息素缠绕在一起，仿佛形成了一个温暖的结界，把他们包围在其中。

高访睡得很沉，一直到早上十点多才醒。身边的人还没有醒，双手拢成一个枕头，头枕在自己的二头肌上睡得像个婴儿。高访不由自主地凑近听他的呼吸，果然一股奶香味又飘了过来。

其实……也不是不可以，高访心想。然后轻轻摇了摇头。他想起昨晚的某一次，沈浩然在他耳边说“叔叔，我们一起……”两个人同时喷射出体液，颈项相交，紧紧拥抱，然后漫长地接吻。

沈浩然在这时候醒了，狭长的眉眼掠过一道寒光，疯狂的燥热似乎已经褪去，脸上的表情也完全不同。他看到高访的时候有一瞬的柔软，但很快就收敛起来，仿佛是出于一种alpha的自觉。高访明白，他的发情期应该结束了。毕竟他才刚刚分化，第一次发情的时间也很短。只是自己这次把他喂了个撑，以后他势必会变得更为棘手。

高访觉得有趣，把手叠在脑后，以逸待劳地躺着：“没事了？”

他撑到高访上方，以一种观赏猎物的姿态打量着他：“高访是么？”

他的声音比昨天晚上低沉了不少，语气也很蛮横，配着他超出常人的体格，这样压着人的时候本该很有威慑力——奈何高访已经见过他昨天晚上的样子了。

沈浩然急于建立自己在omega面前的威信，又逼近了一点，凶狠地盯着高访道：“我要标记你。”

“噗……对不起。”高访本来诚心想配合，没想到一时没忍住，居然笑了出来。凶吧你就，下次发情的时候还不是弱小可怜无助，哭着求着找人交配。

他皱着眉看了沈浩然一会儿，兀自点点头，翻过身去，露出颈后的腺体，转头对他说：“那你轻点儿啊。”


End file.
